voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Krolesk
The Republic of Krolesk has long stood with in the boundaries of New Voldrania. It has not always been a republic, as it has been through several senates, monarchs, and several short lived dictatorships which are rarely mentioned. Krolesk at one time held what is now; New Equis, Ralkeis, Skylyn, Evonski, and a colony on the Aean coast. The current holdings of Krolesk include; Navoria, The Heartlands, Lorv'Naflo, The Royal Mountains, Kal'Kan and The Isles of Shrill. History Dwarven Kro'Lesk It is no secret, that at one point there were no humans on Krolesk, just some dwarves. However even the Dwarven history speaks little of the discovery, as the skill in Kal'Karaduum of Stone-Reading has been for the most part, lost. It's unknown. As far as any can figure, the Dwarves settled in Krolesk only a few decades before Jaylem Jarude arrived. King and Founder; Jaylem Jarude Jaylam Jarude discovered what was later to become Krolesk in the Voldranian year; -458. After discovery, Jaylam Jarude led a large expedition into the untamed land, and officially founded Krolesk in -461. The large expedition included eight Royal Legions, and three hundred low-risk criminals, misfits, and others whom the land of Esgard rejected. He attempted to create a Senate, yet it failed horribly due to large distrust amoungst the expeditioners. Jaylam Jarude usurps power, and declares self king after the failed senate. As time goes on, the Warriors Guild of Krolesk is founded by Jaylam Jarude and his closest generals. Several cults, and uprisings are tried, each one is put down swiftly by Jaylem Jarude. Jaylam Jarude also begins attempts to repair some strange Trikash ruins, which later became known as the 'Dawn Spire'. A strange group known as the 'Order' which originated from the Old World also seems to have come to Krolesk, and begins small-scale operaitons. The city of Dawnguard begins based around the old ruins, as well as the city of Duskguard in Lorv'Naflo based around similar ruins. Joseph Navor usurps authority After Jaylam Jarude is assassinated by Netheran extremists, Joseph Navor declares self king, and begins an Anti-Netheran war. In year -415 Joseph Navor attempted to take what is now Ralkeis, for Krolesk. The attempt failed horribly, as ony four fifths of the army return alive. In his desperation, Joseph Navor sends a request to Esgard for more legions. Several Royal Legions arrive in Krolesk a few years after Joseph Navor sent his request, however an Esgard diplomat also arrived. The diplomat wished for Krolesk to join the Esgard commonwealth, to which Joseph Navor accepted. After the treaties and commonwealth agreements, Joseph Navor led another assualt on Ralkeis, and this time it was successful, after two years of constant onslaught. The Netheran movement flees form Ralkeis into what is now Evonski. Joseph Navor leaves several hundred men behind on Ralkeis to keep order while he returns to Krolesk to see to what he missed after two years of fighting. After four years of rest, Joseph Navor leads an invasion force into south-western Krolesk (modern-day Equis) in hopes to stop the Netheran movement. After attempts on South-Western Krolesk, Joseph Navor leads his force through the long island chain, to the isles of Evonski. Evonski is then taken for Krolesk, after several years of overground and underground fighting. Several years pass, and there is peace in the steadily growing empire. However some unrest on Evonski leads to Joseph Navor sending a Royal Legion captain 'John Jaykay' to become the governor of those islands. Several Royal Leigons are sent to Evonski after Joseph Navor hears of the corruption. Jack Sparrok a captain in the Legion, leads these legions into Evonski to retake the isles for Krolesk. The short lived dictatorship of John Jaykay is swiftly put down. The Mage's Guild is created in the Dusk Spire, in Duskguard, Lorv'Naflo. Joseph Navor departs with a small group to the mysterious "Midlands". Thus ending his rule. After Joseph Navor's rule, Krolesk held the following lands: Navoria, Lorv'Naflo, The Heartlands, The Royal Mountains, Evon'Kal Isle, Evon'Kreet, Kro'Kreet, Kalkan, Ralkeis, and the South Evon'Kal Isles (Modern-day Equis) King Captain Jack Sparrok After Joseph Navor vanishes, Jack Sparrok whom beheaded John Jaykay several years earlier, is elected as King. However four prominent families the Navors, Fearrys, Trevens and Lyrkans dispute his authority. Each of the families threaten to secede their large land claims from Krolesk. Jack Sparrok orders the Warrior's Guild to go and make use of itself, and talk some sense into the 'vagabonds' as he called them. The four preivously mentioned prominent families become clans. Clan Navor takes over The Heartlands, the Fearry Clan is forced out into the land held by Clan Trevos. Jack Sparrok sends several expeditions into the midlands during this madness. Clan Trevos and Clan Fearry successfully retake the Heartlands, and try to take West Navoria, but the attempts fail horribly. After the failed invasion of Navoria, the three clans agree to a truce. Jack Sparrok then moves in and negoiates peace talks with the clans after the 'Clan Wars' happened. Ralkeis declares itself free of Krolesk rule and turns into a Netheran Dictatorship, Jack Sparrok quickly turns his attention to the rebellious isles. He sends eight Royal Legions into the isles of Ralkeis to retake the isles. The attempts were successful and Ralkeis was retaken, afterwrads high taxes were demanded from Ralkeis. Three years later, Ralkeis declaes independence again, Skylyn sends several hundred men to help Jack Sparrok retake the isles, and retake the isles he did. Jack Sparrok led a personal assualt on the isles, with nine Royal Legions. After Ralkeis is taken, he leaves two Royal Legions to keep order in the isles. During the Second Ralkeis Rebellion, Evonski also left Krolesk. Jack Sparrok takes Evonski after Ralkeis was retaken. Evonski is relatively easily recaptured for Krolesk, and three Royal Legions are left on the islands to keep Krolesk's grip on them storng. Tales of Netherans in the South Evon'Kal Isles are heard, as well as other civilizations to the far south. It is now Year -355, Jack Sparrok sends two Royal Legions into South Evon'Kal, and also sends messengers with treaties urging for peace and trade rights to the supposed civilizations to the south. Ten years later, Jack Sparrok vnaishes, and the Arch-Duke takes over. Arch-Duke Morad Ardmosi Arch-Duke Morad Ardmosi declares self king, and establishes The College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts, as well as a Tribunal to keep the college from practicing Necromancy and other possible mischevious things. Four years after the College was established, Morad Ardmosi established the Krolesk Intelligence Organization. K.I.O was supposed to see that all crimes be fully investigated. However later on, it took on the role of keeping secrets, assassinations, and coercing Krolesk politicians to do whatever the Director of K.I.O wanted. Arch-Duke Morad Ardmosi appointed Tylon Silvritus as Arch-Duke, and sent a rude, arrogant letter to Esgard claiming Krolesk is now free of it's poisonous grip, and is capable of ruling itself. Joseph Navor returns from his long disappearence, claiming to have been ifnected by Kysteric. Moard Ardmosi is then assassinated by Netheran Extremists. Arch-Duke Tylon Silvritus Tylon Silvritus takes over, and sends Joseph Navor to be the permenant diplomat to Esgard, after hearing he had been infected with Kysteric. Tylon Silvritus is later found dead several weeks later, killed by an ocelot whose claws had been dipped in poison by someone. The Second Senate After the death of Tylon Silvritus, the Four Clans each send a represenative to the funeral service of their deceased Arch-duke. The represenatives establish a Senate, instead of appointing a predecessor to the Arch-Dukedom. After three years, the Second Senate appoints Sila Fearry as Queen, and then acknowledges it's job as done. Queen Sila Fearry Sila Fearry was a quiet monarch, she didn't do much, and such an act was seen as a blessing by many within Krolesk. Sila Fearry had a son, Juan John Fearry. Tylae Navor is appointed Arch-Dushess. During her rule however, Clan Trevos took the isle of Kalkan as well as Evonski to rule those islands itself. Clan Fearry sacked Duskguard while Clan Trevos was away claiming land for itself. Sila Fearry's life is brutally ended by Sarol Fearry, Patriarch of Clan Fearry. Sarol Fearry The patriarch of Clan Fearry sends Juan John Fearry to Esgard, to hopefully, never return. He then faces opposition by the Arch-Duchess Tylae Navor. Tylae Navor leads a revolt against Sarol Fearry, and both are killed in the onslaught. Juan John Fearry is brought back from Esgard. Juan John Fearry It is now Year -304, Juan John Fearry becomes king and establishes the Third Senate. The Third Senate is made up of five represenatives this time, one from each clan, and one appointed by the king himself. However, in year -280 Juan John Fearry is murdered. The Third Senate After Juan John fearry created it, the Third Senate took care of many things, and led Krolesk through around twenty-four years of peace. However after the murder of Juan John Fearry, peace was gone, and the Senate sent the Warrior's Guild to find the killer. Several weeks later, the killed was found, and sent to the Nether to die. However, unexpectedly, the Royal Legion arrived, and Arch-Captain Aryl Corpirus became dictator, after throwing the Senators into the street. Dictator Arch-Captain Aryl Corpirus Arch-Captain Aryl Corpirus of the Royal Legion usurped power by military force, however in year -276 due to this usurping, Ralkeis seceded, Skylyn seceded, Evonski seceded and declare war on Krolesk, Kalkan was taken over by the 'Tree Mongers' yet still remained loyal-ish to Krolesk. The people on the main isles of Krolesk also held large uprisings. All the secession and uprisings was later known as the "Dictatorship of Rebellion". Ralkeis discovers Pepsaine during this time, and the Krolesk Revolutionaries heavily used it. The Dictatorship of Rebellion lasted for eleven years, after that, Aryl Corpirus was sent before the previously estbalished Tribunal created by Morad Ardmosi. The Tribunal found him guilty and sentenced him to death by overdose of pepsaine. During this time the Tribunal of Krolesk usurps some more power, and elects Ronald Jaykay as king of Krolesk. King Ronald Jaykay Ronald Jaykay reunites all of Krolesk within just a few months. Ralkeis, Skylyn and Evonski all rejoin. However, during his time, the clans have the Second Clan War. Clan Navor and Clan Lyrkan went to war, during this time, Clan Fearry took Kalkan and Evonski. Clan Trevos also takes a small piece of west Navoria. After all is said and done, the Narkan Agreement is made between Clan Navor and Clan Lyrkan, stating neither will take negative action against the other and overall remain neutral. Clan Navor then forces Clan Trevos out of Navoria. King Ronald Jaykay abdicated and leaves for Esgard, a Fourth Senate is Established. The Short-lived Fourth Senate The Fourth Senate, put into place by the Tribunal of Krolesk was certianly one of the most short-lived Senates. During it's time, it elected Tyai Tre as Queen, and acknowledged a "Vilatro" as the leader of the Order. After acknowledgeing a queen, it fell apart due to corruption. Queen Tyai Tre One of the more corrupt queens in Krolesk history. She attempted to have 'Vilatro' recognized as a high king, yet that fialed horribly. She also had several advisers killed by the strange Mage's Guild which lurked in the Dusk Spire. The guild denied the charges. After her attempts to have a high-king, many Royal advisers were killed or exiled, and a Fifth Senate was born which usurp authority away from the queen. The Fifth Senate The Fifth Senate took control of Krolesk in year -247. For thirty years, there was peace across all Krolesk, however when Year -217 rolled around, all of that was soon to change. Ranso Rilad, an adviser to the Senate, had a Senate hearing over something he claimed to have "found", after the hearing, he was banished from all of Krolesk. Six years after Ranso Rilad's banihsment, he returns with an army and sacks Dawnguard. The Senators are imprisoned, and he becomes a dictator. Dictator Ranso Rilad Ranso Rilad had one of the most short-lived dictatorships on Krolesk. It only lasted for a single year, then a strange wizard met with him, and he died of food poisoning after that meeting. The wizard later explains the events, and the Sixth Senate is created. The Sixth Senate The Sixth Senate definitely ran into some interesting problems. First off, two years after Ranso Rilad died, they finally allowed him to be buried in a tomb... In the side of a volcano in the Midlands. This was year -207. In Year -200, a discovery was made by the Warrior's Guild in the Midlands, a strange heart was found and delivered to the College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts to study. Soon after, an agreement of sharing information was made between the College of Unnatural Arts and the Mage's Guild of Krolesk. As of Year -195, the College declared the heart that of 'Lovuhkin'. The heart was later stolen, and strnage tales about Jack Sparrok running out of the college were heard. Olanni Trevos comes around in Year -187, making wild claims of "Immortality to all who help me!". The Senate of Krolesk places a large bounty on him. Then, seven years later in year -180, Olanni Trevos and the mysterious 'Vilatro' openly join forces. The Senate sends the Warrior's Guild of Krolesk to put an end to the madness, and the Warrior's Guild accepts. Vranzi the Noble and Nostroth the Noble raid the base of Olanni Trevos and Vilatro. Olanni Trevos is slain, and Vranzi the Noble gets infected with Kysteric. After the raid, Vranzi the Noble vanishes, and a day of silence is held by the Warrior's Guild for their fallen comrade. Nostroth the Noble becomes a Senate adviser. In Year -162, Clan Lyrkan took all of the region of the Royal Mountains for itself, forcing Clan Fearry to the Heartlands, and Clan Trevos back to Lorv'Naflo. As of Year -150, some armor known as the 'Titan's Armor' is found, along with the 'Esphrius Bow'. All of the armor and the bow are locked away, many suspect somewhere in the midlands. As of year -144 Ralkeis and Evonski secede from Krolesk, and the Senate refuses to acknowledge them and just sends in the Warrior's Guild to reconquer them. Later in Year -130, tales are heard of caves being destroyed in the Midlands after a possible outbreak of Kysteric effected a few outposts in the Midlands. The outposts are also destroyed. As of year -128, the Sixth Senate abandons the building Jaylam Jarude sought to restore, and moved into the Royal Mountains, to a new building. Eight years later, Nostroth The Noble dies. After ninety years of rest, the Netheran Threat resurfaces. The Senate calls for it to be stopped, and such is done. The battles which took place were later known as 'The Years of Nether Battles". As of Year -80, the Sixth Senate was over. All of the Senators were slain, and Krolesk remained leaderless for a few weeks until Azui Jare declared self queen. Queen Azui Jare Azui Jare is still seen as one of the greatest leaders of Krolesk. She only kept power for two years, then abdicated once the Seventh Senate was created. The Seventh Senate It is year -78, Azui Jare moved to Skylyn after renouncing Queenship. The Seventh Senate is composed of 60 members, unlike previous senates which only had a handful of Senators. As of Yer -74, the Warrior's Guild sends a notice to the Senate, claiming they are going to avenge the death and murder of the Sixth Senate. The Senate requests a meeting with the mysteirous 'Vilatro'. Such meeting is never had. As of Year -70, the Seventh Senate was over, all were murdered once again. All four clans of Krolesk each took a part, and broke the great nation into four respsective parts. The Two years of Four Republics Each Clan had formed it's own Monarchy-Republic with their respective lands. All decisions were talked of as if a Senate, yet, only those of the right bloodline got to partake in these talks. After two years of the four Republics, John Navor reunites the four as one, and becomes King John Navor. King John Navor It is Year -68 now, and a war has broken out, between Krolesk and the Order. The Order wanted to be recognized, and John Navor would have none of it. Eleven years later, in Year -57, Yejral Jarte a member of the Order's High council is slain, Krolesk declares victory, and all members of the Order are hunted down and classed as traitors to the Kingdom. Fifty years pass, John Navor has a son during the time; James Navor, whom is sent to Esgard to receive a proper education. Many dull and exciting years also amde up the fifty. Then, John Navor dies of natural causes, a week of mourning is held by all in Krolesk. Jason Vrock is elected by the clans as the new king. King Jason Vrock Jason Vrocked had an uncanny career as a king. In Year 22, Evonski was hit by a large tidal wave and considered lost, as even all the trees and plants were gone, off it. as of Year 30, Clan Fearry seeks a ban on all magic across Krolesk, but is stopped by Clan Trevos whom force Fearry back to Dawnguard. During the skirmish, Clan Navor takes Kalkan from Clan Fearry. Year 45, Ralkeis is allowed to secede, after a failed retaking of it. Afterwards, in Year 59, Jason Vrock visited 'Fallnavor' and came back with James Navor II and Jack Sparrok in Year 61. However, Jaosn Vrock left nonetheless a king was appointed in his absense. King Ruskafett Jarude Ruskafett Jarude ruled for three years, and by many was considered to be the last Jarude. He was killed in a siege by the Silver Patriarch. During his short rein, old cults of Krolesk from Jaylam Jarude's time resurfaced. Such as the cult of Argoth, the cult of Netra, the Silver Patriarch, and a few others. Old king, Jack Sparrok, declares self King as of Year 63, and the detah of Ruskafett Jarude. Second Kingship of Jack Sparrok Jack Sparrok rules for two years, disappearing in Year 65. As of Year 65, it was called "The Year of Two Kings and a Republic". The Year of Two Kings Jason Vrock becomes king and allows extremist Netheran policies to be put into place, and also does something Krolesk has long been against, trading prisoners with foreginers. He had traded a 'James Navor II' and 'James Jaykay' to the Republic of Akarv in return for an unnamed prisoner whom died in transport. Afterwards, Jason Vrock goes insane and is taken to a vacation home, where many claim he was slain, but few noted the fact a robed man left the premesis not long after his supposed "killing". Lord Rodesk Navor Rodesk Navor became King after Jason Vrock, and undid a few warrants for arrests, all extremist Netheran policy, and reveoked a few claims of people being traitors. He then turned the Kingdom back to a Republic. The Eighth Senate It is year 66, Evonski has been found to still exist, and the Evon'Kal war breaks out. Evonski sent severll invaison ships to Krolesk, but Krolesk luckily won the war once the Royal Legion arrived in Year 67, led by Arch-Captain Centrilo Corpirus. Later in that year, the Order was considered fully 'destroyed'. Sylron Ardmosi is later elected as Prime Minister of Krolesk, he is considered insane, but due to his families history in Krolesk, no one brings up his insanity much. This prime minister is occasionally seen running into the "Under-city" which is old, ruined parts of old Dawnguard, buried under a lot of rubble, debris and dirt. As of Year 73, an undead army makes an attack on Dawnguard, but it only makes it so far before being defeated. At the end of year 73, Sylron Ardmosi is murdered, and Nick Fearry becomes the new Prime Minister. Year 74 holds another invaison of Dawnguard. The United Mages of The Republic Of Krolesk broke apart. Or in short, TUM-TROK. The Tribunal resurfaces and establishes a Nineth Senate after all of the Eighth Senate are considered dead. CURRENT: The Nineth Senate The Nineth Senate started as a reformed Senate, holding even more Senators, but has further evolved into a Constitutional Aristocratic Republic, bound by the Declaration of Yrejkro Nyril. Current office holders are as follows: Chancellor: Rovenik Varzus Yrike of Judges: Yebo Zajford Senate Members: Seventy-Seven Dukes/Duchesses: Thirty-Eight Council of Judges: Thainvold Navor, Zorthor Navor, Xevin Tasardur Krolesk Laws The Krolesk'Kan law system, along with all of it's laws, are based off a set of tenets called the Kri'Tyo. The tenets are as follows; *Do what ye have agreed to. *Do not steal from any, ye might as well just be killed in cold blood. *Do not disgrace any family name, be they friend or foe. *Do not be easily swayed by the words of outsiders. *Do not be afraid to behead, or attempt to behead, any whom oppose the people. *Do respect the outsiders, no matter their origins, unless they are proven to be a foe or hold grievious intentions. *Do not align with any whom are from foregin lands or realms. The Kri'Tyo is the basis for all Krolesk laws. If any law does not follow the Kri'Tyo, it is forbidden to be made law. The Kri'Tyo is never questioned by any Krolesk'Kans, and is held in high regard by them. Should any Krolesk'Kan break a tenet of the Kri'Tyo, they become lesser than that of an outsider. Legal System Krolesk has various legal systems depending on whom was offended. Clans are allowed to hold their own courts, often times clans are willing to take the accused to Dawnguard to be tried by a proper court. However there are various court ideals which vary depending on the accusations. Trial by Jury The Trial by Jury is a very common choice. A jury is assembled, consisting of various and randomly picked citizens of Krolesk. The accused, and accuser both state their cases before the jury, then the jury shall give their verdict. Trial by Fight The Trial by Fight is often avoided due to chance of death. The accused and accuser will meet at a previously specified place, and hold a fight. Every time blood is drawn a pause in the fighting shall occur, during this pause the accuser can make their demands OR the accused will agree to previously offered commands. It's considered bad taste for the accuser to change their demands at any point in the fight. Trial by Clan Trial by Clan is a relatively simple concept. The accused, and accuser are brought before the Patriarch, or in some cases, the Matriarch, and are then to state their cases. It is then up to the matriarch or patriarch to decide the outcome. Occasionally cases will move from Clan trials to other forms of trial, based upon decisions made by the patriarch or matriarch. Jail, Exile, Payment Jail, Exile, and payment are the most common forms of being forgiven of a crime. However none are like an outsider would expect. Jail is often associated with being kept in an open air pit for a duration previously stated. Food and water, are often scarcely given or simply not given at all. Krolesk'Kan governments have tried to change this multiple times, but have always been overruled by the Council of Clans. Exile is simply exile. Depending on who or what issued the exile, will determine the extent of the exile. Exile by clan is less severe than exile by fighting, but exile by Jury is far more severe than both the previous ones. Exiles are commonly sent to Kal'Kan. Payment is simply payment for the wrong which has been done. Payment varies by the crime committed, and payment can not exceed one-hundred thousand Kro'Esks. Also payments can only be demanded in Kro'Esks and nothing else. Krolesk Culture Krolesk'Kans (proper) are of a lighter skin complexion, whereas, the Tribal Navishk and many tribal inhabitants of Kal'Kan are of a darker skin complexion. Krolesk'Kans also know Lesk'Tal, which is a language often spoken within Krolesk. It is unlawful to teach outsiders the language. Krolesk'Kans respect warriors, and enjoy a good drink from time to time. A slight respect is held for Llyosvians, as they are capable fighters. Krolesk'Kans prefer to avoid magic if possible, but they are certainly proud to have the magic-users on their side. Little care is given for outsiders who claim to be someone yet haven't proven themselves. Titles of nobility are respected. The most respected titles are as follows; *____ The Noble(Given out by the Warrior's Guild of Krolesk. A highly respected title.) *____ The Jarulic(Rarely seen. It is a title only given to those whom have proved themselves to all of Krolesk.) *____ Clanfriend of ____(Used by clans and families, it is treated as a "___ has the trust of our family".) *____ Warrior of ____(Generally given to foreginers who have proven they are capable fighters in both Krolesk and their homeland.) *____'Kil Kin (A Krolesk Dwarven title of nobility, similar to 'Jarulic' in terms of respect.) Krolesk'Kans also prefer to have tea when in the company of outsiders. It is believed it keeps one focused when dealing with outsiders. Various teas are preferred by Krolesk'Kans, as such there is no national tea in Krolesk. Outsiders are often welcomed in Krolesk. Some more welcomed than others depending on where they are from. The Krolesk Government The Krolesk government varies from time to time. It has flip-flopped between Monarch and Republic numerous times. The government itself only makes it's money by having relatively light taxes on exports and also requireing a small "Farewell Fee" for any wishing to leave the land. As such it has retained a weak, small government, and groups such as the Warrior's Guild enforce most of the laws. However different regions of Krolesk are allowed to impose their own laws, and taxes, along with governments if they so desire. However none of the other regions have taken advantage of such. Aside from occasional flip-flops, it has remained a very stable, weak government. I'Isk'Tok Pronounced {Ish-ick-tock} is a means of law-creating within Krolesk. It is a large meeting, often held between land owners within regional areas of Krolesk. They are overseen by leading families or clans, as such these overseers keep order and ensure brawls do not occur. Each land owner is enetitled to a single vote, and may change their vote any time, even after the I'Isk'Tok has been ajourned. I'Isk'Toks often happen at random, as any Krolesk'Kan can call one and all within that region which it was called have a responsibility to partake, or let the local leading families or clan represent them in the I'Isk'Tok. The ruling of I'Isk'Toks only remains in effect as long as those whom voted do not change their votes, should more than half the cast votes be changed, whatever was decided is undecided. A form of I'Isk'Tok is often held by the Krolesk government to decide policy. However only the most influential people are allowed a vote at such I'Isk'Toks. Council of Clans The Council of Clans is a legislative system which exists in Krolesk, it has the power to overrule anything decided upon by the official government of Krolesk. All clans within Krolesk are allowed to call a Council, and all clans are expected to send represenatives to the called council. However, the length of Councils have vaired from sixteen hours, to three months. It is not a very ideal legislative system when it comes to topics of controversy. Imports & Exports Exports: Krolesk is known for it's very hardy birch trees, however the cutting of them is illegal. As such Krolesk birch wood is expensive, and is commonly traded amoungst the rich and internationally as a commodity. Krolesk'Kan iron also fetches a fair price. A very unique metal, and the technique to make it is a highly guarded secret. Oak and Spruce woods are also exported, along with occasional jungle woods depending on the season. Imports: Various goods are imported from Akarv, Llysos, and rarely some imports from Alten. Oak logs are often imported from Evonski, and many ores imported from Kal'Kan. Uncommonly things are imported from Aea. Some goods are also "imported" from the City-state of Kal'Karaduum. Armies of Krolesk Krolesk is one of the few nations which have no national military, potentially the only one. However, each clan which is officially acknowledged as a clan, has a duty to provide an army for Krolesk. Should they ever fail to fulfil this duty, they become outcasts and will be hunted down by the Warriors Guild of Krolesk. In early Krolesk times, the Royal Legion was often used as a military, but as time has gone on, there has been a shift to more localized, clan-led militaries. Though Krolesk armies are not national, or paid for by the Krolesk government, they are still very much a force to be reckoned with. Krolesk once relied on a group known as the Royal Guard to be their military, they were an offshoot of The Warriors Guild. The Royal Guard however was considered inferior to Clan-Led Militaries. As such, countless skirmishes occured across Krolesk between Clan-led militaries and the Royal Guard for a long time. Though very localized, any army raised by Krolesk is not to be underestimated. A short Summary of Krolesk'Kans Krolesk'Kans have held onto Krolesk for over five hundred years, protecting their culture, their lands and beliefs for that period. They are a fierce people, yet kind. Peace is what they strive for, and they will take any means necessary to protect their way of life. Category:Nations